TMS Entertainment
) | genre = | foundation = October 1946 (21st year of the Shōwa period) | founder = | location = Sumitomo Fudosan Nishi-Shinjuku Bldg (28th Floor) 7-20-1 Nishi Shinjuku, Shinjuku, Tokyo 160-0023, JapanTMS Headquarters address change, TMS Entertainment english website | origins = | key_people = Hideki Okamura (Chairman) | area_served = | industry = Animation planning and production | products = | operating_income = | net_income = | num_employees = | parent = Sega Sammy (53.33%) Nippon Television (4.52%) Northern Trust (AVFC) American (1.76%) (as of March 3, 1981) | subsid = Telecom Animation Film Co., Ltd. (100%) TMS Photo (100%) | owner = | homepage = www.tms-e.co.jp | footnotes = }} , formerly known as ( And also known as Tokyo Movie or TMS-Kyokuchi, a subsidiary of Sega Sammy since 2005), is a Japanese animation studio, founded on October 1946. One of the oldest and most prominent anime studios in Japan, it has also produced numerous animated series airing in other countries such as France, the United States, and Italy. The company currently uses "TMS Entertainment, Ltd." as its corporate name, however the animation studio itself is referred to as . The company also has a fully-owned subsidiary, Telecom Animation Film, which often co-animates shows with TMS. The company is most notable by American animation fans for its higher quality of work than competing overseas animation houses - often direct comparisons can be made between episodes of the same animated series - as in productions like Tiny Toon Adventures. Productions TV series 1960s *Big X (Aug.-Oct. 1964) *Obake no Q-tarō (1965–1967) *Pāman (1967–1968) *Kyojin no Hoshi (original) (Mar.1968-1971) *Kaibutsu-kun (Apr.1968-1969) *Umeboshi Denka (Apr.1st-Sept.23rd, 1969) *Roppō Yabure-kun (Apr.28th-Sept.26th, 1969) *Moomin (Oct.1969-1970) *Attack No. 1 (Dec.1969-1971) 1970s *Chingō Muchabe (produced in 1967 but didn't air until Feb.-Mar. 1971) *Shin Obake no Q-Tarō (Sept.1st, 1971-Dec.1972) *Tensai Bakabon (original) (Sept.25th, 1971-June.1972) *Lupin III (original) (Oct.1971-Mar.1972) *Akadō Suzunosuke (Apr.1972-1973) *Dokonjō Gaeru (original) (Oct.1972-1974) *Jungle Kurobe (Mar.-Sept.1973) *Arano no Isamu (Apr.1973-Mar.27th, 1974) *Karate Baka Ichidai (Oct.3rd, 1973-Sept.25th, 1974) *Ace o Nerae! (original) (Oct.5th, 1973-March.29th, 1974) *Samurai Giants (Oct.7th, 1973-Sept.15th, 1974) *Judo Sanka (Apr.1974-Sept.30th 1974) *Hajime Ningen Gyatruz (Oct.1974-1976) *Ganba no Bōken (Apr.-Sept.1975) *Gensō Tensai Bakabon (Oct.1975-1977) *Hana no Kakarichō (1976–1977) *Shin Kyōjin no Hoshi (Oct.1st, 1977-Sept.1978) *Ie Naki Ko (Remi, based on the French book Sans Famille) (Oct.2nd, 1977-Oct.1978) *Shin Lupin III (Oct.3rd, 1977–1980) *Takarajima (Treasure Island) (Oct.8th, 1978-Apr.1979) *Treasure Island (1978) *Shin Ace o Nerae! (Oct.14th, 1978-Mar.1979) *Shin Kyōjin no Hoshi 2 (Mar.-Sept.1979) *Versailles no Bara (Oct.1979-1980) 1980s *Mū no Hakubai (Apr.-Sept.1980) *Tetsujin 28 (1980s series; known as "The New of Gigantor" in the U.S.) (Oct.3, 1980-Sept.1981) *Ashita No Joe 2 (Oct.13th, 1980-Aug.1981) *Ohayo! Spank (Mar.1981-May.1982) *Shin Dokonjō Gaeru (Sept.1981-Mar.1982) *Acrobunch (co-production with Kokusai Eigasha) *(Uchū Densetsu) Ulysses 31 (French-Japanese co-production with DiC) (France: Sept.1981; USA: 1986; Japan: Feb.1988) *Rokushin Gattai God Mars (Oct.2nd, 1981-Dec.1982) *Jarinko Chie (Oct.3rd, 1981–1983) *Donde Monpe (Jun.1982-Apr.1983) *Ninjaman Ippei (Oct.4th, 1982-Dec.1982) *Space Cobra (Oct.7th, 1982-May.1983) *Lady Georgie (Apr.1983-Feb.1984) *Chō Jikū Seiki Orguss (July.3, 1983-Apr.1984) *Cat's Eye (1st series) (July.11, 1983-Mar.1984) *Lupin III Part 3 (Mar.1984-Dec.1985) *God Mazinger (Apr.-Sept.1984) *Cat's Eye (Oct.1984-July.1985) *Meitantei Holmes (Nov.1984-May.1985) *Onegai! Samia Don (based on Five Children and It by E. Nesbit) (1985–1986) *Robotan (Jan.-Sept.1986) *Honey the Bug (1986–1987) *Soreike! Anpanman (Oct.3rd, 1988–present) 1990s *Ochame na Futago: Clare Gakuin Monogatari (based on the St. Clare's series by Enid Blyton, (Jan.-Nov.1991) *Kinkyū Hasshin Saver Kids (Created by Lupin III author Monkey Punch) (Feb. or Mar.1991-Feb.1992) *''Ozanari Dungeon'' (Sep.-Dec. 1991) *Jarinko Chie: Chie-chan Funsenki (Oct.1991-Oct.1992) *Watashi to Watashi: Futari no Lottie (based on Das Doppelte Lottchen, or Lottie and Lisa, or The Parent Trap by Erich Kästner) (Nov.1991-Sept.1992) *Tetsujin 28 FX (Apr.1992-Mar.30th, 1993) *A Dog Of Flanders (Oct.1992-Mar.27th, 1993) *Red Baron (Apr.1994-Mar.1995) *Mahō Kishi Rayearth (2 series) (Oct.1994-Nov.1995) *Virtua Fighter (TV anime) (Oct.9th, 1995-June.1996) *Kaitō Saint Tail (Oct.12th 1995-Sept.1996) *Detective Conan (Case Closed) (Jan.8th, 1996–present) *B't X (Apr.-Sept.1996) *Wankorobe (Oct.1996-1997) *Devilman Lady (1998–1999) *Monster Farm: Enban Ishi no Himitsu (Apr.1999-Mar.25th, 2000) *Shūkan Storyland (Oct.14, 1999-Sept.2001) *Gozonji! Gekko Kamen-kun (Oct.17, 1999-Mar.26, 2000) *Karakurizōshi Ayatsuri Sakon (Nov.1999-Apr.2000) 2000s *Monster Rancher (anime) (Apr.-Sept.2000) *Tottoko Hamutaro (Hamtaro) (Jul.2000-2006) *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children (first series) (Oct.2000-Nov.2001) *Project ARMS (Apr.2001-Mar.2002) *Patapata Hikōsen no Bōken (with Telecom Animation Film, a division of TMS) (Jan.-Jun.2002) *Tenshi Na Konamaiki (Jun.2002-Mar.2003) *Star of the Giants Hen: Mōko Hanagata Mitsuru (Oct.2002; all episodes) *Sonic X (Apr.2003-Mar.28th, 2004) *Takahashi Rumiko Gekijō (Jul.-Sept.2003) *Kousetsu Hyaku Monogatari (Oct.3rd, 2003-Dec.26th, 2003) *Ningyo no Mori (Oct.4th-Dec.20, 2003) *PoPoLoCrois (2nd Series) (Oct.5th, 2003-Mar.28th, 2004) *Aishiteruze Baby (Apr.-Oct.2004) *Monkey Punch Manga Katsudō Daishashin ("Mankatsu") (Jul.2004-Jun.2005) *Gallery Fake (Jan.-Sept.2005) *Buzzer Beater (Feb.-Apr. 2005) *Garasu no Kamen (Apr.2005-2006) *The Snow Queen (May.2005-Feb.2006) *Fighting Beauty Wulong (2005–2006) *Mushiking: King of the Beetles (2005–2006) *D.Gray-man (Oct.3rd, 2006 - Sept.30th, 2008) *Shijou Saikyou no Deshi Kenichi (Oct.2006-Sept.2007) *Pururun! Shizuku-Chan (Oct.2006-Sept.2007) - (Oct.7th, 2007–present) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Apr.2007-Mar.2008) (with Japan Vistec) *Kaze no Shōjo Emily (Apr.-Sept.2007) *Noramimi (2008) *Itazura na Kiss (Apr.4th - Sept.25th 2008) *Telepathy Shōjo Ran (Premiering June 21, 2008) *Live On CardLiver Kakeru (2008) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (Apr.2009-May.2010) (with Japan Vistec) *Mamegoma (anime) (2009) *Genji Monogatari Sennenki (2009) *Examurai Sengoku (2009) *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (2009) *Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010) (with Japan Vistec) *Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri (2010) Theatrical films *Panda Ko-panda (1972) *Panda Ko-panda: Ame Furi Circus (1973) *Lupin III **Lupin tai Clone Ningen (Mystery of Mamo) (1978) **Cagliostro no Shiro (The Castle of Cagliostro) (1979) **Babylon no Ōgon no Densetsu (The Legend of the Gold of Babylon) (1985) **Kutabare! Nostradamus (Farewell to Nostradamus) (1995) **Dead or Alive (1996) *Ace o Nerae! (Sept.1979) *Ganbare!! Tabuchi-kun (Nov.1979) *Ganbare!! Tabuchi-kun: Gekitō Pennant Race (May.1980) *Makoto-chan (Jul.1980) *Gabanbare!! Tabuchi-kun: Aa Tsuppari Jinsei (Dec.1980) *Jarinko Chie (Apr.1981) *Manzai Taikōki (Nov.1981) *Ohayo! Spank (Mar.1982) *Space Adventure Cobra (Jul.1982) *Rokushin Gattai God Mars (Dec.1982) *The Professional: Golgo 13 (1983) *Bug-tte Honey: Megaromu Shojo Mai 4622 (1987) *Akira (1988) *Robotan and Onegai! Samia Don (part of an Anpanman double bill) (Mar. 1989) *Annual Anpanman movies (1989–present) *Little Nemo (Japan: Jul. 1989; North America: 1992) *Oji-san Kaizō Kōza (1990) *Ganba to Kawaun no Bōken (1991) *Kaiketsu Zorori: "Mahō Tsukai no Deshi" and "Dai Kaizoku no Takara Sagashi" (part of an Anpanman double bill) (1993) *Annual Detective Conan movies (1997–present) *''Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew'' (2005, co-produced with OLM, Inc.) *''Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken'' (2006–2008) ** Raō Den: Jun'ai no Shō (2006) ** Raō Den: Gekitō no Shō (2007) ** Zero: Kenshirō Den (2008) *Oshare Majo: Love and Berry (2007) Television movies and specials *Bōchan (Jun.1980) *Nijū-yon (24) no Hitomi (Oct. 1980) *Sugata Sanshirō (1981) *Son Goku: Silk Road o Tobu!! (1982) *Annual Lupin III TV movies (1989–present) *Soreike! Anpanman **Minami no Umi o Sukae (1990) **Kieta Jam Oji-san (1993) **Keito no Shiro no Christmas (1995) *Rayearth: Zokan go (1995) OVA *2001 Nights (1987) *Ace o Nerae! 2: Stage 1-6 (Mar.1988) *God mars : The Untold Legend (Jun.1988) *Lupin III **Fuma Ichizoku no Inbō (Dec.1988) **Ikiteita Majustushi (2002) *Ace o Nerae!: Final Stage (1989) *Tengai makyo: Jiraiya Oboro Hen (Jul.1990) *(Office Lady) Kaizō Kōza (Nov.1990) *Katsugeki Shōjo Tanteidan (Dec.1990) *Wizardry (Feb.1991) *Shizuka Narudon (Apr.1991) *Ozanari Dungeon (Sept.1991) *Soreike! Anpanman **Christmas Da! Minna Atsumare! (annual Christmas releases) (1992–present) **Otanjōbi Series (1995) *Maps (anime) (1994) *Rayearth (Jul.1997) *B't X NEO(Aug.1997) *Glass no Kamen: Sen no Kamen o Motsu Shōjo (1998) *Super Mobile Legend Dinagiga (1998) *Aoyama Gōshō Tanhenshū (1999) *Karakuri no Kimi (2000) *Azusa, Otetsudai Shimasu! (2004) *Hamtaro Premium 4 0VAS (2002–2004) * Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken (2006–presente) ** Yuria Den (2007) (OVA) ** Toki Den (2008) (OVA) Foreign productions TMS has also worked on numerous animated series airing in foreign countries. *''Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers'' *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (Quest of the Chaos Emeralds 4-Parter was done by Telecom Animation Film, the episode Super Robotnik and the intro of the show was done by TMS; other episodes were done by various animation studios) *''An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' *''Animaniacs'' (among other companies) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (6 episodes) *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (direct-to-video feature; TV series is done by Dong Yang Animation and Koko Enterprises) *''Bionic Six'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Cybersix'' (Japanese/Canadian co-production by Telecom Animation Film) *''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Dennis the Menace'' (in collaboration with other companies) *''DuckTales'' (a couple of episodes were also done by Telecom Animation Film) *''Galaxy High'' *''Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats'' *''Inspector Gadget'' (first season only; the pilot was animated by Telecom Animation Film and a handful of episodes were also animated by Wang Film Productions/Cuckoo's Nest Studios) *''The Littles'' *''Mighty Orbots'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Peter Pan and the Pirates(13 episodes; other episodes were done by various South Korean studios and Wang Film Productions.) *Pinky and the Brain'' (Pinky and the Brain Christmas) *''Popples'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''Reporter Blues'' (Italian series) *''Soccer Fever'' (Italian series) *''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' (animated together with Korean studios.) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Sweet Sea'' *''The New Batman Adventures'' (select episodes) *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' (Season 1) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (among other companies) **''How I Spent My Vacation'' (1992 direct to video feature) *''The Transformers'' (1 episode, Call of the Primitives, only; other episodes by Japanese studio Toei Animation and South Korean studio AKOM) *''Ulysses 31'' *''Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light'' *''Wuzzles'' *''Zorro: The Animated Series'' Additional work In addition to the above, TMS Entertainment has also worked on the following as an additional subcontactor. *'' Air'' *''Assemble Insert'' *''Chiko, Heiress of the Phantom Thief'' (co-production by Telecom Animation Film and Bones) *''Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. Solid State Society'' *''Iron Man (TV series)'' (Only produced the series, actual animation done by Rainbow Animation Group and Koko Enterprises) *''Fantastic Four (1994 TV series)'' (Only produced the series, actual animation done by Wang Film Productions, Kennedy Cartoons, Koko Enterprises and Philippine Animation Studio, Inc.) *''Macross Frontier'' *''Princess Mononoke'' *''Romeo x Juliet'' *''Shikabane Hime'' *''Soul Eater'' *''Sword of the Stranger'' *''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann'' *''The Girl Who Leapt Through Time'' References External links * TMS Entertainment * Telecom Animation Film * Category:Animax Category:Anime companies Category:Sega Category:Companies established in 1946 ar:طوكيو موفي شينشا ca:TMS Entertainment de:TMS Entertainment es:TMS Entertainment fr:TMS Entertainment ko:TMS 엔터테인먼트 id:TMS Entertainment it:Tokyo Movie Shinsha ja:トムス・エンタテインメント ru:TMS Entertainment sv:TMS Entertainment th:ทีเอ็มเอสเอ็นเตอร์เทนเมนต์ zh:TMS Entertainment